


Helping Hand

by Hasegawa_Nanaho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Medstud Sakusa, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, is this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_Nanaho/pseuds/Hasegawa_Nanaho
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi never asks for help in his life, his savior still comes anyway.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Shortfic i did out of the blue, done in just 1 hour or less lmao. Pardon my english as always.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is always alone. Being a germaphobe didn’t let him interact with crowds. Let along bestfriend, he is only “a bit” close to his teammate, back then in high school. But still, he prefers doing everything alone.

.

“Can I help?”

“No,” Sakusa cuts shortly, “I can do it myself,”

“Oh well, let see if you really can do it,” The guy, the one and only guy who asked him whether he needs help or not, is the one named Miya Atsumu.

.

It was that day, Sakusa fell from the stairs in his college. The cause of this accident was that he didn’t pay too much attention in walking while reading textbook, preparing for the exam. It was nasty, he got cuts everywhere, in his legs, arms, and even though slightly, his face. But when he tried to stand up. He can’t.

Miya Atsumu still standing near him. He knows Sakusa Kiyoomi is the biggest germaphobe ever. He won’t touch him without permission. He ask him if he needs help, he said no.

Atsumu silently watching, Sakusa tried to get up by himself, but always failed miserably.

“…” Sakusa just sit on the floor. Remains silent.

“…ARGH FUCK IT I HATE IT,”

Sakusa hears cursing, coming from none other than Miya Atsumu.

“First of all, you reject me. Second, you failed to do it by yourself. Is it really that hurt? Asking for help is not hurt at all, right?” Atsumu helped Sakusa to stand up, Sakusa winced.

Atsumu, noticing this, asking again, “Hey, whats wrong?”

Sakusa closed one of his eyes, supressing pain, “…I can feel my leg,” Sakusa stated, “I think its broken,”

“Huh? I don’t see any bones sticking out from your leg?”

“You stupid, this is my leg,” Sakusa winced again, “fracture didn’t always show by bone sticking out from the structure, dumbass,”

“Yeah right, just a professional volleyball player here, hanging out in the medical college,”

“…what are you doing here Miya,”

“My team is visiting your campus, dummy,” Atsumu grinning, “something like we are doing a sightseeing to the volleyball club in this campus, trying to get a new member after they graduate or something,”

“…” Sakusa remains silent.

“I know ya’ studied here so I came looking for ya’,” Atsumu admitted, “Yeah I found ya’ but look what I found, how long you’ve been sitting on the floor like that before I arrived?”

“…don’t know, maybe around 10 minutes, its late already, everyone already go home,”

“YO FUCK THAT WAS QUITE SHORT TIME” Atsumu stated ironically, “why don’t you shout for help or something,”

“…”

“Aa sorry, not your style I see,” Atsumu helping him walk to the infirmary, “consider yourself lucky I was hanging outta here,”

“The gym is in the other building,” Sakusa said, “I guess you are here only to ditch off your work,”

“Whoa that’s rude man, but yeah im ditching my work to find you,”

“You can just message me,”

“I don’t have your fucking number, idiot,”

“…”

“Omi-kun are you alright? You look paler than before,”

“…Its ok I—”

“I know you are not okay, just by looking at your face,” Atsumu cuts him off, “You are a medical student, you should know better whenever you are okay or not,”

“…Its getting worse,” Sakusa stops walking, “but the infirmary is near, can you help me a little bit faster?”

“Are you really asking me to worsen your condition?”

“I know my limit, trust me,”

“…”

“…”

“Ok, I trust you, only this time.”

.

.

.

_You’ve got a greenstick fracture in your tibia, thank God you were an athlete with elastic body back then, its rare for greenstick fracture still happens to an adult, you know that well right Kiyoomi? You are our best student after all._

Atsumu still remembers what the doctor was saying about Sakusa’s condition. Mentions of some medical terms in which he didn’t understand. Oh and don’t forget about how can this college has a x-ray machine. He would try asking Sakusa later, after the doctor finish treating him.

Talk about finish, the doctor just patched Sakusa’s leg and its done.

“Are you Miya Atsumu? Volleyball player from Black Jackals?” The doctor asked.

“Um yeah that would be me,”

“You know Sakusa?”

“Yeah, my biggest rival since high school,”

“Ok, I trust you to take Sakusa’s back to his home, he can’t walk properly without using a cane but he said he owns it at his home. For now I need your help to brought him back,”

“Ok, you can count on me,”

“…” Sakusa still remains silent, he’s watching his patched up right leg. It was swollen, dull pain comes from it. He knows it was broken even before the doctor did the x-ray. Little did he know, he felt grateful that Atsumu is here. Don’t know, his presence made him at ease.

“Omi-Omi cheer up! The doctor said it would heals in 3 months ok! I don’t mind coming here everyday to help you!”

“And ditching your work and train? No, not gonna happen,”

“Che, persistent as always huh? Im not ditching it ok, I will finish it early and pick you up from college, is that alright with you? Im not ditching and you are getting home safely.”

“Im not paying for your extra work,”

“I don’t remember that I ever request payment, Omi-Omi,”

“Lets just go home, i feel gross after sitting on the floor that long,”

"Its your own fault that you ended up sitting on the floor!"

.

.

.

They arrived at Sakusa’s apartement. It was a studio apartement, neat, clean, suitable for a clean freak like him.

“Ok we are arrived,” Atsumu let go of Sakusa’s arm, “you live alone?”

Sakusa’s only replied with a nod, Atsumu’s face dropped, “wait, how can you do the housework if you are hurt?”

“I can do it myself,”

“But you are hurt,”

“Still can do it myself,”

“Ugh I hate stubborn people like you,” Atsumu pulled out a sticky notes upside Sakusa’s table and write something, “here’s my number, if you need help just ring a bell ok,”

“…fine,” Sakusa’s accept the sticky notes written with Atsumu’s phone number, “I only used it for emergency,”

“Im fine if you call me just for a chat though!”

“And why is that,”

“Do I need a reason?”

“…dummy,” Sakusa’s finally reach his room, getting his walking cane, “Now if you would then please leave,”

“Omi is that how you thank your saviour? Im hurt,” Atsumu pouts. Perfect, just like that time when he tried to showoff his jump serve, which ended up out.

“I never asked you for help anyway,”

“Hey Omi, let me tell you something,” Atsumu sit down at the floor beside Sakusa’s bed, he knew Sakusa wouldn’t like it if he sits on his bed with clothes from outside, “not everything you can do it alone, there are many things that you should do it together, so don’t be such a dick and just ask for help if you need them,”

“But as in my 21 years of living I never asked someone for help,” Sakusa’s stated, “how would I know if there is something I can’t do by myself?”

“You will find it someday,” Atsumu stands up, leaving Sakusa’s apartement, “Im going home for now, and remember, don’t do everything alone,

.

.

.

Atsumu left. Now its only Sakusa’s inside his apartement. He snarled as he looks into the front door, some dirty shoes marks but its not his.

“That shit didn’t even take off his shoes upon entering my room, what the fuck,”

**Author's Note:**

> this should be multichapter fic but maybe later.


End file.
